Hayden Potter and the Serpent's Take
by Molu4All
Summary: An AU where Harry has a twin who's the main character in this story. It doesn't really follow the canon events. It's kind of a mix of my other discontinued stories. Interesting plot, lots of new events and characters.Oh and the students start Hog. at 13..
1. Prologue

Hey!!

This story is an AU of Harry Potter. But it doesn't really follow a lot of cannon events. He has a twin boy-who-lived in this story too. And there are a lot of new characters, events, and pairings. I don't really plan on there being slash. And DEFINITELY no slash in any of the main characters (no offense but I don't really enjoy slash too much, I don't know why). OH AND IN THIS STORY THE STUDENTS START HOGWARTS AT THE AGE OF 13!!!!!!!!!!

In this book (especially in the first few chapters) Lily Potter will be a main character.

Anyways,

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I had to discontinue the other stories. But I'm using a little bit of each and putting it into this story. This is mostly off Hayden Potter and the Snake's Take though.

Anyways I think my writing has developed a lot since last year and I really hope that you will like this. My writing still has a LONG way to go so I think that, if I have time, I'll come back later on and rewrite this when my writing matures more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is JK Rowling's! So I thank her!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER (lol jk)

* * *

Prologue

Aurora Sinistra stared at the baby a few feet from her. It reminded her of 12 years ago, when she had arrived at the wreckage, weaving through the ruins to find who was crying for her. Finally she arrived at the crib, with one foot broken it was the only object not broken within 30 feet of her. She remembered reaching her hand out, soothing the weeping twins.

She also remembered stepping over the ripped black robe. The only thing, as far as she could tell, left of he-who-must-not-be-named. She remembered observing the wreckage, and seeing a pale white thing hanging from a pile of fallen painted wood. She remembered suddenly realizing that it was a limp hand. The limp, pale hand of Lily Potter, buried in the rubble a few yards from her upset children.

Sinistra now watched her young protégé play with her new baby, giggling with pure delight as the baby gurgled. Lily looked up, feeling the heat of Sinistra's stare on her forehead.

Sinistra smiled, staring at the pale creature now giggling wildly in her mother's hands.

"She reminds me of-," she started to say. Did she really want to remind Lily of that night that had almost ruined her life? "She reminds me of little Harry and Hayden when they were so small," she finished, smiling sweetly. Lily smiled even more widely.

"I know!" Lily exclaimed. "It's uncanny- though I do believe that the boys were much more trouble as babies".

It took a second for Sinistra to realize that Lily was not referring to her having to hide when she had the boys.

"I suppose they get it from their father," Sinistra whispered, staring intently at the screaming child. Lily grinned.

"How's Mad Eye?" Lily asked, settling her baby in her bassinet.

"Over," Sinistra said tartly. "We never would have worked out," she continued, feeling slightly self-conscious about discussing this with someone so much younger than her. "The paranoia got to me from the beginning- he had the nerve to search my anniversary gift for him!" she exclaimed, exasperated. Lily nodded attentively.

In the beginning, Sinistra had been one of the few people able to deal with Moody's paranoia on a daily basis. She had loved him. But it began to get too far. No, she corrected bitterly, she just got tired of it. Tired of him questioning everything she did, suspecting even her of betrayal. He didn't seem to need love too. He always gave out the vibe that he really was a one man show, and she was just intruding in his life.

"So Hogwarts!" Lily said, changing the subject. "The boys are so excited".

"Yes, I supposed they would be," Sinistra said nodding. "Hopefully I won't have to deal with another James". Lily grinned once more- how happy she seemed at this point.

Sinistra had been quite surprised at how happy Lily seemed. When James had begged her to come, he had convinced her that she was on the verge of doing something drastic. She was always sulking around with the baby, he said. She was more irritable than when she was pregnant, and more distant than ever he had exclaimed. She never wanted to talk to him- only when she wanted something would she pay him attention.

She acted weirdly around the boys too. Sometimes she went as far as trying to avoid her sons, other times she would be clingy, not letting them leave her sight. James speculated that she wasn't taking them leaving for Hogwarts well. He had been worried that she wouldn't take it well ever since he found her reading an article in the _Wizard's Digest_ talking about further homeschooling.

But now she seemed overjoyed. Grinning at everything Sinistra said, participating in the small talk that Lily herself had started. She didn't feel very distant at all! She was acting strangely however. She acted as if she had just escaped from a prison, and was just now enjoying life. That disconcerted Sinistra.

Sinistra was one to get to the point. She didn't believe in small talk, and she could actually be seen as tactless. But the way Lily was acting, she still did not get what 'the point' was.

"Hogwarts has been boring lately," Sinistra said. "I get the feeling that your boys will change that," she continued, pretending to concentrate on stirring her tea.

A shadow passed over Lily's face before she answered.

"I would certainly hope not!" she exclaimed. Sinistra stared at Lily, staring deeply into the eyes where she had once seen so much life. She saw bitterness now. Then she looked deeper and she saw a broken maze of dead ends which she knew she could not travel. Even she was not that good at Legilimency.

"I think it's time I left," she announced, getting up suddenly. She bent down to get her hat as Lily stood up quickly protesting. Lily's face was going red, and she looked as if she wanted to leap over the coffee table between them and pin down Sinistra to keep her from leaving.

But that wouldn't have worked. Sinistra was a very tall woman, about a foot taller than Lily. Her black long, rough unkept-looking hair was about twice the height of Lily's baby. Her large dark eyes, her long nose, and her sickly-looking pale skin made her so much like a witch from a young muggle child's dreams. She wore a long dark cloak and robes which made her look 3 times the size of Lily. She dwarfed Lily Potter. Even her shadow dwarfed Lily's. Her shadow darkened a whole half of the sofa, while Lily's only darkened part of the love seat.

Lily, still holding the baby, strode after her ex-professor protesting her leaving.

"No, don't go!" Lily exclaimed. It amazed Sinistra about how upset this once-brilliant grown woman was getting. Her voice was becoming shrill, and as if on cue, her baby was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Lily," Sinistra said, walking even more quickly towards the door. She couldn't take much more of this freak show. Galloping hippogriffs, what was happening to one of her favorite students?

"What's happening?" Rose Evans asked from the stairs of the manor, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep!" Lily Potter hissed at her niece, still stalking Sinistra. Rose stared, shocked, at her adopted- mother before turning and slowly ascending up the stairs. Sinistra glanced back, appalled at Lily.

"Don't go- oh please, don't go!" Lily pleaded, her voice still loud and high. She was on the verge of crying. Sinistra heard someone else descending down the stairs quickly to see what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Lily, I wish I could stay," Sinistra lied, finally reaching the coat rack.

"Only a bit longer!" Lily exclaimed, her voice reminding Sinistra too much of a 5- year old's. This was too much.

"What's wrong, Lily?" she whispered, turning suddenly and grabbing Lily by the shoulders. Lily cowered and shuddered.  
"Just stay- stay!" Lily continued to plead, shaking. Sinistra backed away slowly, her arm reaching blindly behind her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked loudly, running down the stairs to his wife. Lily was just standing there, shaking wildly while ignoring her baby's screaming. Sinistra's hands reached the doorknob and she turned around, flinging it open.

She walked out onto the doormat. Safety, she sighed, sanity. Lily walked over to the doorway, her eyes as red as her face. James was cooing to the baby, trying to get her quiet.

"Lily, I'm sorry," Sinistra said, her voice full of pity. "The school year begins in only a few weeks, and its late and-!" she pleaded, but Lily was now glaring at her. She grabbed the door and slammed it in Sinistra's face.

"Good bye Professor!" she had hissed hatefully.

Sinistra stood there, shocked. Her mind still replaying Lily's face full of pure hatred,the look on James Potter's face before the door had slammed in her face.

She was now staring at the door, which had a little welcome sign. It was obviously handcrafted. A home art project Lily had did with her boys when they had been little. An art project Lily had completed when Lily had been less like this.

That night ,12 years ago, had obviously taken more than Sinistra had known. It had certainly taken away one of her favorite students.

Lily Evans had dreamed of a career. A career that would earn her a mention in "England's most successful career women". But that was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans had been spectacular at every thing she pursued. Before Hogwarts, it had been English, Arithmetic, Art, and History. In Hogwarts, it was Charms, Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had been an outgoing person who had charmed each and every one of her professors. After Hogwarts, she wasn't Lily Evans anymore.

Shortly after graduation, Lily Evans turned down a position in the Ministry of Magic to get married. To begin her life as Lily Potter. Shortly after her marriage, she got pregnant and had to turn down job interviews because she had to go into hiding. And then after that Hallows Eve, she decided to temporarily forget about getting a job to get over the trauma. After all, her whole family had almost died. She had almost lost everything, including her life. It was expected by the wizarding community. She also had to get used to being a celebrity mother.

Then she got a job. And got pregnant later, giving her an excuse to leave her job. So she did. But then she miscarried, and of course she couldn't go back to that job. She needed to get over her lost baby!

Years passed, two more miscarriages later, Lily gets pregnant once more. By now she has given up her dream of having a career, picking to be a celebrity homemaker. She is now always holed up in her mansion. Always has an auror detail around. Her life is always on watch by the aurors. It is as if Voldemort had never vanished.

She can only be visited by friends and family so often, so her life is mostly rearing her children. By now she has adopted her little sister's, Iris's, children. Iris, a muggle, had perished in a death eater attack. And so she rears them too. Five children and her husband. They had become her life.

Her husband and their friends, Remus and Sirius, come more often from the Ministry to help take care of the children. She stays in bed most of the day in the beginning, scared sick that she shall lose this one as well. Remus is usually there entertaining her, making her laugh as he seems to be the only one who can. After the first trimester, she loosens up. But just a little. The pregnancy has triggered something in Lily. A side of her has rebegun its life, and contrary to everyone's belief, it did not leave after she gave birth. Or the months after the birth.

Few know the other effects that that night had on her body. The curse had ricocheted onto everything near her children that night. It had hit her as well.

Few know that she had to die her hair now, as now it is as white as snow. That she bathes in expensive potions to rid her skin of its wrinkles and to add color to it. Few know that even her eyes began to lose color, and now she wears muggle colored contacts. Not only to add color but because her eye sight has been dying. Each year healers restore her vision using complex spells. But it always loses power, quicker than it had the year before.

Few know of the potions she forces herself to gulp down, to restrenghten her weak bones. The potions she gulps down that burns her throat so much, but may be the only thing keeping her from losing even the ability to speak. The plants she must mix in with her food so she can still digest them. The pills she had to swallow to keep her body running.

And very few know that the curse was what was causing the miscarriages. That her baby had just barely survived, fighting the curse hard. And all but 3 did not know that the baby was feared to be a squib as she, the baby, had used up so much of herself fighting the curse for the chance to live.

James opened his bedroom door. His and Lily's bedroom was not as spectacular as one might think. It was just a big gold-colored room, with a big red bed in the beginning surrounded by mahogany furniture.

On the bed was his wife sobbing with her back against the door. Next to her was their youngest, their daughter. The baby was asleep, peaceful even after all the drama downstairs.

"Lily," James whispered walking to an end of the bed. She glanced behind her. She stopped sobbing and rolled over, facing her husband.

"Lily," James repeated. He was clueless on what to do. He had almost always been.

She stared at him expectantly.

"James," she said, her eyes staring at his knees after a moment of silence.

"Yes"?

"Would you still- still love me if…," she trailed off, staring into his eyes. No. She was staring _at _his eyes, not really staring into them. It was as if she didn't care, though the rest of her screamed that she had wondered this for a while.

"If what?" James said. And then she did it. Suddenly Lily Potter had disappeared. And in her place was an old woman. An old Lily with long rough white hair. She was, weightwise, half the size of Lily, who was skinny enough as it was. She seemed dwarfed by the clothing on, that now hung off her. Her skin was completely pale white, almost void of all color. She looked shrunken, even if she was only a little bit shorter than Lily. Her nails were much longer and sharper than Lily's, though they seemed as if they had abruptedly stopped growing a long time ago. Her hair seemed the same- it seemed as if it was just barely hanging off the top of her head. Her cheekbones were never more exposed, the skin pressed against them like never before. She looked like a skull with veins seen so clearly that you could count them.

James was speechless staring at the place where the woman he had married had been. He slowly realized that this was his wife.

"Do you still love me?" she demanded to know. James noticed that her contacts had stayed.

"How- how are you doing this Li-Lily?" he whispered. Lily stared at him for a good minute before answering.

"I don't know, I can go back as easily though," she whispered, her eyes now lowering. "This is me without all the potions, pills, magic- without everything"! "This is me- James, me!" she said panting, her eyes now burning into his.

" Wha-what?" he whispered dumbly.

"This is who I really am now," she whispered. "The curse has always been undoing what everybody does to me to hide it- and then everybody just redoes it," she continued. James couldn't tell if there was any bitterness in his voice. "I'm like the living dead like this, James- I don't feel like I'm alive, I feel as I'm Inferi".

He slowly dropped onto the bed, crawling next to his wife. He wrapped his hands around her.

"I- I still love you,' he whispered, his voice cracking. Lily rolled over once more, her back to him. Suddenly the body beneath Jame's fingers grew bigger and her long white hair reverted to its dyed red form. As did the rest of her. The Lily he loved was back.

"I love you," he whispered again in her ear, after kissing the top of head.

That doesn't mean I still love you, Lily thought to herself bitterly.

* * *

"Oh Petunia, I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed, her hand over her sister's belly. Petunia smiled. Whether or not it was genuine, Hayden thought darkly to himself.

"Yes, yes I know," she replied smiling widely. Hayden scowled at his aunt. Her family and she always managed to disgust him.

She had brought her daughter like always. She was 6 now, with short dark red hair. She was still cute, unlike Dudley. Though she had a chubby looking face, Hayden could tell that she was going to grow up to be a stick like her mother. She was an unpleasant child in Hayden's eyes. She was selfish, loud, obnoxious, rude, and just plain mean. But most of that was the personality of your average 6 year old.

Audrey Iris Dursley sat next mother, swinging her legs. She was one of the pride and joys of Petunia Dursley. Especially because at the time she was getting ready to enter the world, Lily had just miscarried. Audrey had become something Petunia could flaunt over Lily. And Lily had taken the bait. She had been so envious then.

Almost every time Petunia Dursley visited, she'd bring her daughter to flaunt. She's sometimes bring her horrible son, Dudley, and once or twice her even worse husband, Vernon.

Both Hayden and his twin, Harrison, always got the feeling that their father must be paying Petunia to keep on coming or something. Part of them thought that part of Petunia genuinely wanted to see her sister, but Hayden knew the part of Petunia that was still envious at his mother. Vernon almost always refused to come, and Hayden knew that Vernon always fought with Petunia over letting their kids come. Hayden was sure he didn't want his children exposed to this 'unnaturalness'. But Petunia would usually win, bringing her spoiled children in an expensive car wearing an expensive frock.

After that night 12 years ago, Lily had sought out her sister. After almost dying, she was convinced that she needed to rebuild her relationship with her sister. And she, for the most part, had succeeded.

"When is she due?" Lily asked, the palm of her hand still pushed up against the belly of her sister.

"November they say," Petunia replied, smiling at the enthusiasm her sister had. Petunia loved visiting when she was pregnant. It was one of the things that she thought she could do better than her witch sister.

"I'm hungry!" Audrey suddenly yelled. Lily smiled sweetly and offered her niece a biscuit. Audrey snatched it from her aunt's hands and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed, staring at her magical aunt. She couldn't see what was so weird or so different about _her_. She seemed so normal! Not at all like what her father would rant about to her mother. But her cousins, they were a different story. And her uncle. They were weird.

"Oh Petunia, you will never believe what I found," she said, dropping an old album on her lap. Audrey and her baby cousin sitting on her aunt's lap leaned over to see.

Petunia opened it, not speaking. In it were black and white pictures of her and Lily. Before Hogwarts and its unnaturalness had broken them apart.

"I'm thirsty!" Audrey yelled, the album now boring. But Petunia, for once, ignored her. She was staring at a small picture of her, Lily, and Iris. Iris was just the age of Lily's baby. Lily and Petunia were holding Iris up by her hands, grinning in the picture. They seemed so little. You could tell Lily's red hair even in black and white! Lily had been 5 years older than Iris, while Petunia had been 6 years older.

Petunia remembered the custody battle for Iris's kids after Iris died in that attack. She remembered screaming at her sister that she deserved them, after all Lily's people had killed Iris. The oldest daughter of Iris, Rose, was a muggle despite her wizard father. It seemed obvious to Petunia that she should raise them if they had no wizarding power. But of course they fought in muggle courts, and Petunia was unable to explain to them that. Though she had been so close to telling the judge.

What had made Petunia give up was when Iris's second youngest child, her daughter Kayla, had shown wizarding power in the courthouse! And then her husband refused to have a witch stay in his house. They could take Rose and the last child of her sister's, Michael. But the judge would have refused to separate the siblings, and anyways it would've been too awkward to explain to the judge why she couldn't have Rose.

A sudden fire in the chimney brought Petunia out of her trance. A tall wizard walked out of the green fire now raging in the once- dormant fireplace.

"Dumbledore!" Lily exclaimed, standing up.

"Lily," Dumbledore said over the screams of delight and clapping of Audrey.

"Do it again- do it again!" Audrey exclaimed giggling. Petunia paled.

"I was unaware you had company," Dumbledore said, chuckling when he glanced at Audrey. Petunia leaned forward trying to block the wizard's view of her daughter, but Audrey pushed her away. "Petunia Dursley, it has been much too long," Dumbledore said, bowing.

"I suppose it has," Petunia whispered, shuddering.

"Oh you are pregnant again?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. It was only then that Petunia realized that her baby was kicking for the first time. Her hand went to her belly as she gasped.

"It's kicking!" she exclaimed, forgetting where she was. "It's kicking," she yelled again. Audrey jumped up, practically slapping her mother's belly with her palm.

"Oh my," Dumbledore said jollily, his hand over her belly. Petunia was so ecstatic she didn't seem to realize that a wizard's hands were on her.

Oh my, Dumbledore thought to himself, that's ironic. The magical sister get's the unmagical daughter and the sister that hates magic gets the magical daughter.

* * *

Okay so there's the prologue.

I PMed a beta reader and I'm waiting for him to reply. I'm going to try and wait for him to reply and hopefully read my next chapter before I post it.

The next chapter should be up in a week or two. Oh and PLEASE review!! And tell me what you would like the baby to be named in your review.

I'm also sorry if the story was confusing...


	2. The Night and the Morning Years Later

Hey, sorry it took so long to update!

I can be an INCREDIBLY lazy person...

Anyways thanks SO much to my beta,

Hermione Weasley88!!

sorry I don't know how to make that um not-that-big?

Anyways I REALLY REALLY REALLY would appreciate some more reviews!!!!

I'm pretty much halfway done with the second chapter so I'll have that up soon, I guess...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- the wonderful J.K. Rowling does (LUCKY!)!!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Night and the Morning Years Later

_Rose Evans giggled happily, amused by her little cousin banging his chocolate frog against the floor. He let it go, and the frog leaped past him. Now all four of them couldn't help but grin._

_Harry Potter let out a high-pitched giggle, overjoyed at all the attention he was getting. He was used to sharing the attention with his twin brother, Hayden, but Hayden was upstairs sound asleep. The Potters knew by now that Harry Potter would only sleep when he wanted to, while his brother would sleep as soon as his head felt the pillow._

_"Accio!" Lily Potter exclaimed, smiling with her hand outstretched. The chocolate frog zoomed back, landing on the palm of her hand. She broke the struggling frog in half, grimacing at the likeness between the chocolate frog and real frogs, and handing halves to her niece and son._

_Harry threw the chocolate frog onto the floor once more, disappointed that it wasn't animate as before. Lily Potter smiled, breaking the chocolate frog again into smaller pieces. Making airplane noises, she eased it into her son's mouth. His hazel eyes lit up, and he started giggling even louder. Lily and her niece grinned._

_"James- get the camera!" Lily called. She turned her head when he didn't answer. "James!" she called again, plucking her husband out of his thoughts._

_"Yes?" James Potter asked, standing next to the window sill._

_"Bring the camera," Lily said. James nodded, glancing through the window once more before walking to his coat. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," James said, blood slowly returning to his pale face. "I could've sworn I saw- that I saw something out the window"._

_"And you call me paranoid," Lily said, grinning while tickling Rose. "What do you think you saw?" Lily asked, dropping her voice to a more serious, quiet tone._

_"Nothing," James said, pulling out the camera. He held the camera up, pointing it at his family. "Say quidditch"!_

_A second after the flash, Hayden Potter started crying upstairs. Lily and James stared up._

_"I wonder what's got him up," Lily said, standing up. Suddenly there was a crash and the lights flickered off and on._

_"Lily the wards!" James screamed. "He's here"!_

_"I know!" Lily screamed, picking up her son._

_"I'll go outside and stall him!" James yelled, his mind racing. He turned on his heel, his wand already out._

_"Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing her husband. "I love you," she whispered over the screams of her sons and the cries of her two year old niece._

_"I love you too," James said, before sprinting out of the family room. Lily stood there for a second before grabbing her niece's hand and running to the stairway. She picked up her niece with one hand, still holding her son with the other, and ran up the stairs._

_At the middle of the stairs, it suddenly hit her. Her husband surely wouldn't survive. And her sons or even she wouldn't either! She had doomed her niece and the baby within her (Lily) as well._

_Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she continued her ascent up the stairs. At the top, she heard another crash, and she feared the worst for her husband. She put her niece down, ripping a charm off of her charm bracelet. She stuffed it into her niece's trembling hands._

_"Portkey activate!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at the charm. Rose Evans started crying. "Shh," Lily whispered soothingly. "Harry and I will be with you as soon as we get Hayden," Lily whispered. A second later, her niece disappeared before her emerald eyes._

_Lily continued her journey to the nursery, slamming the door behind her while away that another door was blasted open as she did so. She raced to the crib, putting her son down in it. She hastily ripped another charm off the charm bracelet. She pointed her wand at it and whispered the magic words. Nothing._

_"Damn!" she cursed out loud at her idiocy. She should have sent Harry off with Rose!_

_Aware that her choices were very limited now, she turned, her back to her children. Her wand pointed at the door. Was there any point in locking it now? No, she decided. And she was right._

_A moment later, it was blasted open. Lily had to duck as a good portion of the door she had hand painted blew towards her head. But still, something sharp cut her right cheek._

_And there, at the entrance, was him._

_"Lily Potter," he cackled. "Long time no see," he continued, amused at her trembling figure. He started to walk very slowly forward._

_"Voldemort," she whispered hatefully. He stopped, his eyes staring at the wand in Lily's hands._

_"You plan to fight me," he whispered. He laughed, and Lily realized she had no choice. Her wand arm slowly went to her side, and she started shaking uncontrollably._

_"Please," she whispered. "Please not Hayden and Harry!" she whispered._

_"I've been asked to spare you," he sneered. Lily was slightly shocked for a second._

_"By who?" Lily asked. Voldemort stared at the beautiful mudblood in front of him. For a second, it looked as if he was debating whether or not to tell her._

_"Step aside silly girl!" he exclaimed suddenly. Lily immediately went back to begging._

_"Please, PLEASE!" she pleaded. She felt weak, powerless. There was nothing she could do. Nothing at all._

_"Move!" he commanded, his patience fading quickly. He raised his wand._

_"Not them- PLEASE NOT THEM!" she screamed shrilly, raising her wand. "Take me instead- not them, not them"!_

_Voldemort stared at her, his hand tilted to the side. Suddenly a grin formed. Lily knew it was downhill from there. She raised her wand even higher, preparing her hesitant self for a duel. A duel that would probably kill her._

_Voldemort mouthed words and before Lily could do as much as realize what was happening, she was blasted to the side. She hit the wall, creating a huge wall. A good portion of the wall upon her, burying her in debris. She groaned, her sight blurred and aware of a horrible numbness taking her body. Her wand was still in her hand, a death grip holding it tightly. But she did not know whether she could move that arm or even move at all._

_She could see a little from inside the debris. She saw Voldemort walk a few steps closer and then stop. And then she heard the words, the words that could stop her heart. The words that slowed down time for her. She saw the massive distorted green light slowly floating (in her head) to hit the babies in the crib. Her babies in the crib her husband had spent an hour building. And then she could not remember anything else, and present-day Lily Potter woke up from her nightmare.

* * *

_

Rose Evans watched her aunt poor syrup over her sons' pancakes. She seemed like a blur, apparating from one side of the kitchen to another. Finishing up the chocolate pancakes that Rose and her family adored so much.

Rose was an average sized girl with an average height. She had long auburn hair, which she spent hours straightening (declining her aunt's offer to straighten it magically). She wasn't skinny like her mother and aunts, nor was she fat like her cousin Dudley. She was slightly big boned one could say. She was the most responsible as the oldest, and most reasonable and down-to-earth in most situations. But all in all, Rose Evans was an average girl who went to an English public school only 20 minutes from the Potter's home with average muggle friends.

"Oh Rose, how are you feeling?" Lily asked sighing, after once again screaming for her sons to come down and eat breakfast. Rose smiled, glimpsing the aunt that she loved again under what she had become.

"Fine," Rose said, putting up her biggest smile. She wasn't lying either. Rose had accepted that she wasn't magical a long time ago. Anyways, she had always reasoned, magic made life so much more complicated. To most wizards, a muggle life was a dull, simple life- something that Rose was very willing to embrace.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to drop them off, Rose?" James Potter asked, walking into the room while fixing a boring plaid tie. He pecked his wife on the cheek, before sitting himself down eating away a mountain of pancakes his wife had left for him.

"No, it's okay," Rose said. Going with them was pushing it, she added in her mind. Rose knew that even she would be envious if she went down with them to that platform. She would've been unable to walk through the barrier anyways. There was no point!

Lily Evans nodded slowly, staring at her niece. In her head, Lily was remembering how Petunia had been the morning Lily had left for Hogwarts.

10-year-old Micheal Evans, nephew to Lily and cousin to the Potter twins, wandered into the rooms. Obviously just woken up by the noise as his cousins got ready to leave for Hogwarts.

"Chocolate pancakes," he exclaimed, suddenly fully awake, he leaped into the chair next to his uncle. James smiled.

"So- when- are- they-leaving?" Micheal asked, chewing loudly.

"Chew before talking," both Rose and Lily said, Rose rolling her eyes at both her little brother and her aunt.

"We're leaving as soon AS THE BOYS GET DOWN AND EAT THEIR BREAKFAST!" she answered. Hayden Potter now joined the group, setting his trunk down just outside the kitchen.

"The baby's up," he informed his mother. Lily Potter's eyes widened before apparating away to her baby.

"Where's your brother?" James asked, craning his head to see his son.

"Trying to get Merlin back into his cage," Hayden said, dropping into a chair opposite to his dad. James nodded, turning his attention to his plate once more.

* * *

Hayden rolled his eyes at his father trying to reason with the Taxi driver.

'I assure you they are domestic and won't cause too much of a racket!" James Potter exclaimed, waving his arms as if to prove his point. The pot-bellied driver shook his head.

"No owls," the driver replied in a foreign accent. James sighed and turned away from the driver, holding his head in his strong hands.

"Try spelling him, dad," Hayden's twin Harry whispered next to Hayden. Hayden rolled his eyes while James gave Harry half a smile.

"That's not how 'spelling' is supposed to be used!" Hayden snapped in his annoyed tone. Harry glared at his twin brother before punching in on the shoulder. Hayden winced.

Harry Potter was much stronger than his gawky twin. He wasn't cursed with the geeky glasses his brother was cursed with, and being a celebrity, he did not have the shy, cold exterior as his brother did. Harry was much shorter than Hayden though. His growth spurts were nothing compared to his brother's. While Hayden grew in height, Harry seemed to continue to grow in bulk though.. Hayden Potter however became thinner and thinner after each spurt.

They weren't identical twins either. Harry had always been chubbier, though of course never as near as his cousin Dudley, and a more Potter circular face structure while Hayden had a more Evans thin face structure. Harry Potter had his father's hazel eyes while Hayden had received is mother's eyes. However, they both looked exceptionally like their proud father.

"Boys," James Potter warned Hayden could react. "Hayden, why don't you see what's taking your mother so long," James said.

People had expected James to be an easy-going parent. And maybe he would've been if it hadn't been for the war. But James Potter had, there were no other words, grown up. He had a job as an Auror now, constantly fighting the remnants of the war.

"Why do I have to go"?

"'Cause you're closer to the door," James replied, a second before an irritated Hayden pushed past his father.

* * *

"For the last time, you cannot come?" Lily Potter snapped at her nephew, ignoring his crestfallen face.

"But why not?" Micheal cried out. "I'll be going there in three years"!

"Fine, wait three years," Lily said, finishing up preparing her baby for the journey.

"Why does she get to go though," Micheal snapped, nodding at his baby cousin. Lily didn't answer him, but waved her wand washing and then drying the dishes.

"Mum, dad's having trouble with the cab driver," Hayden said. Lily rolled her beautiful emerald eyes.

"You two behave yourselves," Lily screamed behind her, before pushing past her son and into their driveway.

"Bye Micheal," Hayden said.

"Bye," Micheal said. Micheal and Hayden, compared to Micheal's relationship with Harry, had never really gotten along. In the shadow of one famous, athletic cousin, why would Micheal care about Harry?

Micheal had been the only one of his siblings to change his last name from Evans to Evans-Potter. And he had acted as much. Though not in blood, he was a Potter in heart. Maybe even more than his true-Potter cousin, Hayden.

Micheal was a failed prankster who lacked any Quidditch skill however. Though he never stopped trying. He had dark red hair, and was almost as tall as Hayden. He had incredibly pale skin and a rather weedy body.

"Um see you," Hayden said awkwardly, before leaving his cousin.

"Yeah".

* * *

"But they're domestic animals!" James Potter shouted, as Hayden sat in the cab. The cab drive shook his head stubbornly, now glaring at Hayden's father.

"Merlin," Lily Potter muttered from behind the cab driver.

"What you say lady?" the cab driver snapped, turning to face Hayden's mother.

"Hey, don't take that tone of voice with my wife!" Hayden's father snapped, his face going red. Lily Potter rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she said curtly to the cab driver. "Now I would really appreciate if you didn't make us late for the train and just let us take the damn birds!" she snapped, taking on her strict mother voice which was intensified by the flare in her eyes. The baby she was practically cradling in her hands started crying at the mood Hayden's mother was now in, and she turned around rocking the baby in her hands.

"They're just owls," Hayden said reasonably from behind his father. The cab driver glared at the thirteen year old, and walked over to the driver's side, making sure to slam the car door as he got in.

"Finally," Harry Potter mumbled as Hayden's father got in the car. Hayden glared at his brother darkly.

And within the next minute, they were off to begin their adventure at Hogwarts.

* * *

So how'd you like it??

Yeah TELL ME IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please!!!

Anyways

The story will soon start to focus on Hayden soon instead of Lily so don't worry!

So yeah.. REVIEW!!


End file.
